


Waiting is the Hardest

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I couldn't stop thinking about this, M/M, but i didn't finish it in time, pining terushima, so I wrote it, terushima's crush on daichi is so big, this was supposed to be for rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima hasn't felt this way since high school. The waiting, the hoping, the wishing that his crush calls back, he thought he was over it. He thought so, until he met that captain from Karasuno again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be for rare pair weekend, but the weekend got away from me. I wanted to finish it though since I do like Terushima (yes I'm aware of what happened during his first appearance.) and his crush on Daichi. Then again who wouldn't crush on Daichi. The quotes come from the song Beautifully Unfinished by Ella Henderson. Enjoy!

_Sunday raindrops_  
Clock goes tick, tock  
I hate myself for staring at the phone  
Kept all your texts, can’t erase them  
I’d call you up but I know you’re not alone

_Beautifully Unfinished_ by Ella Henderson

* * *

 Terushima sighed softly as he watched the rain outside his window. Normally, a rainy day would be an opportunity to find something fun to do. He would play his game or one of his friends would call him up or something, but today he couldn’t think of anything to do. He finished his homework for his classes, he couldn’t focus long enough for his games, and his roommate was out for the weekend with family. Terushima racked his brain to try and figure out what to do. Then again, how could he think of anything with a certain person on his mind.

Terushima wasn’t sure if going to the same college as the ex-captain from Karasuno was a blessing or a curse. He thought the feelings he had for Daichi disappeared when they graduated. That didn’t seem to be the case when he walked into his afternoon class and saw Daichi sitting in the third row. After they re-introduced themselves, Terushima made sure he didn’t miss that class. He liked that he could see him two times a week, until he saw him again at the gym.

Daichi was on the volleyball team while Terushima played in the local one whenever he had the time. They would talk for a bit before Daichi had to leave for practice. Sometimes Terushima would watch him while other times he would go off to do his workout with Daichi on his mind.

If he ran into Daichi after he finished his work out, Daichi would invite him to grab a bite to eat. Terushima reminded himself it was only because they were at the gym together. It was good to eat something afterwards even if he felt his palms sweat when they ate together. The way butterflies entered his stomach when Daichi gave that smile. He couldn’t forget the way his heart sped up when they exchanged numbers.

Terushima knew it would be convenient since they were classmates and worked out together. It still didn’t stop the flutter his heart made whenever Daichi texted him about their work or if he was going to be at the gym that day. He thought he was too old to have such a crush. Every time he thought he talked himself out of Daichi would smile and he felt those butterflies all over again.

Today he wanted to call him up and ask if he wanted to get some coffee. Every time he reached for his phone he pulled his hand back. There was a thought in the back of his mind that told him he read Daichi’s smiles wrong. Daichi smiled at everyone like that. Why would he be special?

Then again he could be hanging out with his friends. He knew he was still close to his setter, his really pretty setter, who he was probably hanging out with right now. From what Daichi told him that pretty setter was really nice and friendly too. Who wouldn’t want to hang out with him?

 

Terushima was not used to this. He wanted to call Daichi, but every time he picked up the phone he would stop at the thought of interrupting his time with the pretty setter or his other friends. When did he start to have such doubts in himself? Why was it so hard for him to call?

Terushima sighed as he fell back on his bed. He was trying to think of something else he could do when his phone went off. He swallowed around his dry throat as he reached over to get it. His heart pounded when he read the name he thought about all day. Man, he felt like he was in high school again.

He took a breath and slid his finger across the screen.

**From: Daichi**

**To: Terushima**

**Hey, um, are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I could come over to your place and we can watch a movie or something. If not, that’s cool. If so, um, let me know. See you.**

He smiled as he read the message and bounced happily on the bed. Daichi wanted to see him! He knew it was a simple message to hang out, but he sent it on the weekend when he didn’t have practice or their study group. He remembered to grab his phone, he didn’t want to wait too long to answer.

**To: Daichi**

**From: Terushima**

**Yeah that sounds cool. We can order pizza when you get here and relax without having to worry about class. It will be fun! See you soon.**

Terushima waited for Daichi’s response which didn’t take too long. He told him he would be there in a few minutes. It would give him some time to clean up a bit before he arrived.

Terushima happily moved around his apartment as he thought of different movies they could watch together. Maybe they could get in a game or two before he left too. There was a part of him that told him that it was only friendly. Then there was another part of him that told him maybe it could lead into something more.

Terushima tried not to think too hard about it. It was a small step, but still a step into becoming friends. Maybe, it would grow into something more, who knows? He could live with being friends with Daichi even if a little bit of hope bloomed in his heart. Terushima’s hope grew when Daichi came over twenty minutes later. He looked as nervous as Terushima felt when he walked in with a sheepish smile and a bag of snacks.

Terushima grinned as he followed him inside.

Maybe, just maybe, he liked him too.


End file.
